memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 23rd century. Alien Starfleet Academy cadets * See: Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel Aliens with big hair Two ambassadors of this race joined the in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Aliens with leather head-bands Ambassadors from this species served on the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) ).|According to a costume of one of these individuals that was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, these individuals are Mazorites. }} Alien with netting on face This alien was present with another of its kind, at the Khitomer Conference. Because of this, it is probable that it came from a Federation world. ( ) Alien with pointed eyebrows A large, bald alien with a sharp ridge above the eyes was a crewmember on the USS Enterprise. ( ) Alien with pigtails Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) Blue-skinned Alien Three members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, when the Federation President was almost assassinated. ( ) Copper-skinned Alien Diminuitive copper-skinned humanoids. Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) script described these as the Ithenites.|In issue 11 of Stardate magazine, these aliens were described as the Dayen from planet Orodanga in the Eta Virginis system.}} Elysian Council Member This alien served as an Elysian Council member on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Enterprise (alternate reality) aliens * See: Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality) Female Elysian Councilor This alien served as an Elysian Councilmember on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Nimbus III inhabitants See: Nimbus III inhabitants Purple Federation members This race with light purple skin are prominent members of the Federation, having joined sometime prior to 2268. An Ambassador from this race attended the Babel Conference in 2268, when Coridan was admitted into the Federation. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. ( ) At least one member of this species was seated in the Federation Council in 2286. He had the characteristic purple skin color of his species, mildly purple hair and yellow irises. ( ) Members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. ( ) File:Unnamed purple race jtb.jpg|Female ambassador File:Purple Federation members TVH.jpg|Male ambassador (2285) File:Purple Federation members TUC 2.jpg|Male ambassador (2293) Robed aliens Ambassadors of this race joined the USS Enterprise in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Rura Penthe personnel * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants San Francisco bar aliens * See: San Francisco bar visitors Shipyard Bar aliens * See: Unnamed Shipyard Bar visitors Silver tube amazette alien Three female members of the silver tube amazette aliens were present at the Camp Khitomer conference in 2293. Another member of this species served as assistant of the Federation President. These silver haired women were members of the Federation. The woman, who assisted the president is the only one who wore a grey hat. ( ) File:Presidents assistant ST6.jpg|The Federation president's assistant... File:Silver tube amazette aliens.jpg|...and three other members File:Lena Banks, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Lena Banks on set'' File:Roma Lee Tracy, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Roma Lee Tracy on set'' Yellow-skinned Alien with horizontal nose slits Two members of this species were present during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This species has a peculiar way of clapping hands with outstretched arms. ( ) Category:Unnamed speciesCategory:Unnamed individuals